Héroes por enredadera (Cancelada)
by Raul Nortel del 2008
Summary: Lincoln Loud, nació después haber tenido ya cinco hermanas, pero al igual que todo en ese mundo todos nacieron con poderes, otros muy excepcionales, pero para Lincoln, el nació con una habilidad bastante rara, la habilidades de una raza de duendes, "especiales". Y gracias a un inconveniente, el y sus amigos tendrás que buscar a la persona que robo la fórmula del perfume perfecto.
1. [Cap. 1 - Tem. 1]

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!— se escucharon los gritos de un chico, el cual huía de las manos de sus hermanas, quienes lo perseguían por tener el último poter de yogurt que quedaba.

—Lincoln ven aquí antes de que te haga prescel humano— exclamo Lori.

—No sería en este caso, prescel de duende.— comento Luan.

—Yo dije ayer que me quedaría con el poter yogurt— reclamo Lola.

—No tu no te lo quedaras.— Lana.

—Quien lo tenga primero lo comerá— Luna.

En eso y sin previo control del albino, de sus oídos se produjo algo parecido a un Audio, «Recuerden chicas que el poter de yogurt que queda en la heladera es para lily» se escuchó la voz estricta de su madre la cual, fue quien aclarar la cosa.

—Hou, diablos— exclamaron al mismo tiempo todos los hermanos ante tal cosa, se les olvidó que el poter de yogurt era de su hermana menor, más menor.

—Lincoln en que nos metiste— dijo escandalizada luna.

—Ahh, no se, se supone que es de Lily, no nuestro que hacemos entonces— dijo Lana.

—No sé, aquí es completamente nulo mí poder— Leni—recuerden que tengo que alimentarme de energía solar, y hoy está nublado.

—Los míos tampoco, el agua solo recorrer las alcantarillas, pero no lo controlo bien aún— Lana.

—Los míos solo sirven cuando ahí zonas caliente, y además no sirven en esta situacion.— Lola.

—Literalmente los míos son un desastre natural completó— Lori.

—Yo solo controlo el viento— Luan.

—Y los tuyos Linky— dijo luna, viendo a su hermano.

—A mí no me vean, yo solo puedo controlar el aromas de las flores, envejecer los árboles, vista telecospica, y crear puertas en madera o árboles, pero solo nomás eso— dijo Lincoln, para después girar su cabeza, y ver un árbol—Oh, eso también sirve— corrió hacía el árbol, habriendo una puerta y desapareció en su interior.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró en la entrada de la casa, y antes de entrar su madre llego alegre, y le pregunto que pasó, a lo que el solo respondió que se olvidó algo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, guardo el yogurt en la heladera, y se fue de ahí sin dejar rastros, cuando abrió la puerta que lo llevaría a su destinó, sus hermanas estaba recién llegando.

—Te tardaste un poco, ¿No crees?— comento Lucy mientras veía a su hermano, quien veía la hora de su reloj—tienes que controlar mejor el tiempo en el que vas.

El albino no dijo nada y entro, después de unos minutos en el pasillo, logro encontrar a sus amigos, quienes lo esperaban ya en los casilleros.

—Pero si es El duende loud— dijo Clyde.

—Hola Clyde, Rusty, Liam, y Chandler— saludo como era costumbre sus amigos, quienes tenían un poder casi tan raro como el suyo, pero eran algo "decente" por asi decirlo.

Clyde tenía la capacidad de poder convertir parte de ya cuerpo en parte de un animal, algo así que puede tener alas de murciélago, y cabeza de león, pero todo eso está limitado a sus extremidades y/o cuerpo. Rusty puede crear pintura de la nada, es como ser uno de esos Plantoon pero sin usar armas. Liam puede hacerce invisible por un cierto periodo de tiempo que son de solo 4 minutos, pero lo recompensa con su pequeño control telekinetico. Y Chandler puede crear destellos de luz que son muy eficientes contra sus enemigos, pero se limitados a 4 destellos.

—Dime, ¿Cómo estás con eso de tener que controlar el tiempo?— pregunto Rusty.

—Esta algo complicado la verdad.— dijo el albino—pero será cuestión de tiempo en poder adaptarme a la misma y así controlarlo— guardando sus cosas.

—Y que tal con eso de buscarme el aroma perfecto— dijo Chandler —y créeme que tengo todo el dinero que pides.

—Pues bueno— contesto —la cosa la verdad que va bien, ya tengo la fórmula casi perfecta y asta más la tengo anotada en un papel.— mostró un papel donde memorizo todo lo echo —y como si fuera poco, encontré la flor que cumple con la fórmula perfecta del amor, y cuando la tenga en mis manos, la haremos líquida y de última hacemos pruebas, a ver qué tanto atraes a las chicas, te juro que serás tan irresistible que ni asta Dios no podría ni nombrarse su hijo perfecto— dijo el albino.

—Lincoln no exageres las cosas, okey— dijo Chandler ya por lo dicho—¿De seguro que ese perfume será perfecto como tu dices?.

—Seguro de un 100%— respondió.

La campana sonó, lo cual daba en claro que debían ir a sus aulas a poder hacer la tarea, y además aburrirse de las horas que perdían estando adentro de ese lugar, aunque ya para alguno le gustaba en especial a Lincoln, Naturales, ya que de echo el tenía más que pensado que para su futuro se dedicaría a crear perfume o ayudar a gente con sus extrañas esencia perteneciente a esas flores.

Después de unas horas tocó el turnó de ir al receso dónde todos salieron a excepción de un chico de pelo rubio con ropa algo elegante para una escuela publica, el chico no era más que Bernaldo Paintbog, hijo del multimillonario Juanso Paintbog, quien ya tenía varios planes en mente con esos chicos, sin duda muchos planes para bajar su muro.

El grupo de chicos estaban ya en los vestuarios, preparándose ya para el entrenamiento de educación física bastante pesado, y cuando digo pesado, hablo de uno pesado de verdad, que consistía —según dijo el entrenador—, de correr por una pista de carbón ardiendo descansos, después subirse lo más rápido posible a un barco de madera en llamas, nadando en mar de lava, con abejas asesinas, donde tendrían que luchar en equipo para alcanzar la bandera, con más abejas asesinas, y piratas robot de materiales de hierro, contenidos con más abejas asesina eléctricas… lo bueno que era una simulación, o bueno por excepción de un chico multimillonario que no era el pelirrojo que tenían de amigo Lincoln.

—Oye, todos me escucharán.— aclaro el entrenador—ya saben las reglas correr, atrapar, y ganar, y el que llegue último es descalificado, y recuerden se valen el uso de sus poderes.— dije con voz bronca, para después sonar el silbado.

Lincoln, junto con Clyde, Liam, Rusty, y Chandler salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible, y esta vez fueron preparados con todo, Lincoln soltó una flor antes de marcharse dónde libero un toxina que dejó caer al suelo a los más rápidos de los equipos enemigos. Corrienron estando casi a la par de alguno, donde básicamente — y por suerte—, en el camino habían obstáculos, los cuales facilitaban el camino y la llegada, Rusty aprovecho esto, para liberar capaz de pintura que dejaron al resto atrás por horrible olor a pintura quemada, apenas algunos podían mantenerse estables con ese olor, y otros simplemente, se desmayaban dejando el camino opacado. Después de eso llenaron a una zona donde había un suelo sólido para mantener los pies, y eso fue la oportunidad perfecta para Clyde que se llevó consigo a el resto, obviamente convirtiendo sus alas en las Halcón, y sus pies de una misma especie, así siendo más fácil el transporte, y Lincoln lanzó varias flores con índice de polen, donde los robot fueron completamente distraídos. El grupo de amigos parecía estar por ganar la cima del carajo dónde estaba la bandera negra, pero de la nada, con un grito « no lo lograrán ».

Después cuando Chandler vio atrás, iluminó su mano izquierda donde el niño que estaba por darles, se pasó de largo, pero dando al final a Clyde, donde produjo la caída de el grupo, pero dejo ciego a muchos chicos, mientras que el impactó de la caída produjo que la madera se rompiera junto a eso fueron descalificado de la partida, pero había algo de más y era que faltaba uno, donde estaba Liam.

Mientras que el resto de chicos y chicas trataban de lograr alcanzar la bandera, pero mientras forcejeaban de ver quién tiraba a quien, asta que una chica decidió usar su poder de alterar el peso y tamaño de sus brazos, quien se encargo de atrapar a mayoría de los chicos, siendo que el resto de su equipo — dos chicos—, estaban subiendo por las redes al lado del gran carajo. Asta que cuando la mayoría se persona que estaban ahí fueran dejado fuera del juego, el ultimo chico, trató de agarrar la bandera con su cola de mono — tiene la mayoría de su cuerpo tiene habilidades de mono —, la bandera se extendió en el aire, y cuando vio que pasó, Liam re-aparecí de la nada, siendo que el fue quien finalizó la partida.

El holograma desapareció, y los aplausos de agradecimiento del entrenador se hicieron presente con su palma haciendo el gesto de que habían echo un buen trabajo, de echo el estaba bastante sactifecho del trabajo en equipo de los chicos, los chicos lo festejaría en grande con una pizza grande con extra queso no caía mal, después de eso, Lincoln noto que su casillero estaba abierto y su candado oxidado eso no era buena señal.


	2. Cap 2 - Tem 1

Lincoln estaba bastante preocupado, le contó a Liam lo que pasó sobre lo ocurrido con el candado y la notorias evidencias, era más que nada, que lo que le había echo era un robo. El albino termino dejando eso para después, no quería preocupar al resto del equipo, menos cuando ya habían logrado ejecutar un plan que llevo tiempo de preparación y costo buen tiempo, poder lograr el resultado.

—Oye Lincoln, vien…— antes que Liam pudiera terminar, el albino, lo llevo dentro del casillero quedando atrapado—¿Lincoln que demonios pasa?.— pregunto ya por el modo de accionar de su amigo.

—Liam hay un problema.— dijo el albino preocupado.

—¿Cual es ese problema?.— pregunto el pelo naranjado.

—Mira esto.— mostró el candado—se supone que el candado debe de estar siempre cerrado en el casillero asta que regrese pero este está oxidado, algo que es una muy, muy, muy mala señal.

—No me digas que.

—Exacto, no tengo el papel con la receta, y si no tengo la receta, ya tendremos varios problemas con nuestra amistad con Chandler, y así eso pasa ya sabes que podría pasar.— dijo el albino mientras mostraba una mueca rara, con los ojos profundo, y la boca muy abajo.

Liam miro a Lincoln unos segundos y después salió, respirando aire de la falta que había dentro.

—Entonces que hacemos.

—No sé, pero lo que sea necesario.— camino de un lado al otro—debe haber alguna persona que estuviera cerca de ver lo sucedido.— murmuró el albino.

Liam movió la cabeza fijándose que no estuviera alguno de sus amigos, pero de suerte no había ni uno cerca, y además que ya mayoría estaban bañándose por el duro duelo, a lo cual también presenció a una rata caminar, la única diferencia era que esa rata tenía un aspecto diferente, sus ojos era ya de un color rojo intenso, con un pelaje oscuro de color morado que era difícil distinguir si era en realidad negro, pero también tenía unos grandes dientes delanteros los cuales parecían echo para cortar carne, a lo que se dio cuenta.

—Lincoln.— dijo a lo que su amigo miro dónde quería—mira es una rata.

—¿Y de que nos sirve una rata?.— dudo.

—¿No lo vez verdad?.— pregunto también—es una rata morada.

Cuando escucho la palabra «Morada», se dio cuenta al instante, no era una rata cualquiera era las ratas de Haiku, una de las niñas gótica más conocida de la escuela después de su hermana Lucy, ella de seguro estaba espiando a los chicos para buscar algo que vender ya conociendo que tiene ya mayoría 12 años, y las hormonas no tardaron en aparecer para algunos, su práctica comercial era algo rara.

Y la rata salió corriendo de ahí.

—Vamos a por ella.— exclamó el albino que salió corriendo antes de su amigo.

—Espera lincoln.— dijo Liam.

Los dos corrieron por el pasillo persiguiendo a la mugrosa rata que estaba ahí, y que posiblemente sabría algo respecto al tema del candado oxidado, donde la rata termino entrando en una puerta de madera de la cual llevaba al club de góticos. Ambos entraron sin mucho rodeo, olvidándose que era el club de góticos, uno de los club casi tan peligroso como el de los atléticos, cuando entraron recordaron que era el club de los góticos, a lo que la puerta se cerró a sus espalda, y fueron rodeados de la inexistencia de la iluminación, de donde sin permiso, el albino soltó el sonido de una patrulla de policía lo cual espanto a muchos dentro, que tú que tuvieronron que prender para ver qué pasaba y el albino, tuvo que controlarlo.

—. ¡No hagas eso!, ¡Arruinaste la entrada escalofriante y aterradora del club!.—. Esclavo enojado un chico de lentes, con capa negro y roja—. Pero ya, yo soy e…

—. El conde del royal.— irrumpieron los dos amigos.

—. No hagan eso, es molesto y una falta de respeto.

—. Si claro, pero bueno no venimos a pelear y menos a que me chupen la sangre cuando soy un duende.— mirando atrás—. Solo queremos saber dónde está Haiku para hablar.

El vampiros los miro unos segundos, y después de eso, una manada enorme de más de mil murciélago invadió la habitación, haciendo casi imposible ver, nadie podía ver asta que los murciélago terminarán pasando un rato, el vampiro se acercó a ellos.

—Bueno, resulta no puede hacer mucho por ustedes, pero les dará información de la persona, a cambio de unos verdes y una muestra de sangre.—. Dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa—y tiene que ver de los dos.

—¿Cuánto tenemos que pagar?.— pregunto Liam.

—. Jujujuju, tiene que pagar una suma de 600 dólares.

—Okey, Lincoln ya tiene más de la suma, ¿No?.

—De echo si Liam, sabes que ahorro desde hace mucho, son más de 30.000 dólares, así que no me hace más agotar algo, ya están en descuento varias figuras de acción de varios héroes, pero yo quiero la figura del delivery sin licencia.

—Bueno. Tendrían que entregarlo mañana, junto con su sangre y el dinero.— dijo el vampiro marchándo se mientras tapaba su cara con la capa, y desaparecía en la sombras junto a los demás.

—Okey, no te miento que eh visto esto más de una ocasión.— comento Lincoln.

—Cierto que tu hermana es una de las góticas de aquí, pero porque motivo quería tu sangre, si la tuya es de duende y la mía de un señor invisible.— dijo Liam queriendo saber porque—osea es muy ilógico que ella quisiera tu sangre. Todo el mundo sabe eso, la sangre de duende jamás ah sido gustaba por muchos vampiros, incluyendo te a ti que eres de duendes del tiempo y planta.

Ya por la mente de Lincoln, llego un pequeño recuerdo de cuando era niño ya por el jardín. Donde estaba con Haiku en la caja de arena, y habían castillos, en donde el albino ignoraba el echo de que Haiku es un vampiro —ya debido que la raza de vampiros y duendes jamás se ah llevado muy bien en parte por siglos y mileñós—, sin que de diera cuenta Haiku le clavo sus dientes al pobre albino en donde este ya cuando lo siente, le chuparon ya como 10 miligramos de sangre y de eso, ella le gustó el sabor de esa sangre diciendo « no sabe tan mal como pensaba», fue lo que dijo para después marcharse.

« me siento sucio, me siento sucio». Dijo el albino quien se balanceaba de un lado al otro, mientras que Leni ni sabía qué pasaba con su pequeño hermano.

—Nah, ni yo se porque quiere mí sangré.— comento el albino mientras cruzaba la puerta del lugar, y se marchaban.


	3. Cap 3 - Tem 1

—Espera una segundo.— dijo Liam, quien toma del cuello de la remera a Lincoln—. Lincoln tu puedes viajar en el tiempo, ¿Porque no la aprovechamos?.

—Es cierto, pero se te olvida que no tengo control total sobre ello, solo puedo viajar apartó de un punto entre medio del futuro al presente... Espera, no me digas que.— recordó lo de la tarde—. No puede ser mama nos va a matar todos por el poter de yogurt.— se dijo a si mismo el albino mientras recordaba la cosa.

—Oh, ¡demonios!.— insulto al aire para después recibir un "Shi" de parte de toda el pasillo—. Lo siento, lo siento.

—Esto no puede ser.— dijo el albino mientras estaba agarrando las piernas apegando las a su pecho, y una aura depresiva lo rodeaba.

—Lincoln, no es momento de andar lloriqueando vamos, hay que asistir a clases.— dijo mientras lo arrastraba.

Al día siguiente:

Ya eran las 7 de la mañana, un hora la cual recién estaba el sol asomándose por el horizonte, mientras que en una banca con una chica de cabello negro, y un paraguas del mismo color esperaba a esa mañana que llegarán los chicos, los cuales no se tardaron tanto en llegar, quienes ya estaban con el dinero, y la muestra de sangre tal como era el pedido.

—Aquí están lo que pediste.— dijo Lincoln quien tenía un chichón visible en la nuca—. Ni preguntes por esto.— dijo antes de que preguntara.

—Y ahora si.— liam—. Nos dan la información que queremos.

—Bueno, bueno.— tomo de la sangre de Liam—. Ah, fuerte como me lo esperaba, bueno tomen esto.— les muestra un sobre—. Pero, hay una cosa aquí que quiero decirles.

—¿Que es?.— pregunto Liam.

—Bueno es qu…-

—Ya llegamos haiku.— dijo otro Lincoln con otros Liam de la nada de los arbustos, y después vieron a Lincoln y a liam—. Espera, ¿Quienes se suponen que son ustedes?.— exclamó en modo ya defensa.

—Lo mismo me preguntó de ti.— contesto Lincoln mientras también estaba en modo de defensa.

—Esperen que está pasando aquí.— dijo Liam confundido.

—Yo también me lo pregunto.— dijo el otro Liam—. Osea quien es el original y quien es la copia, acaso yo soy la copia, o soy el original.

—Ay amigo me haces dudar realmente de mí existencia.— comento Liam.

—Esperen uno de nosotros es la copia, pero como sabríamos quien es la copia.— recordó su chichón—. Esperen yo soy el original cierto.— se alabanso sobre otro Lincoln.

Ambos rodaban sobre el pasto, mientras que uno estaba ahorcando al otro, y el otro oponía resistencia, asta que después, el que ahorcaba fue arrojado con una patada bandandolo a volar a tres metros de distancia.

—Valla que estorbo.— dijo levantándose—. Haiku que demonios estás haciendo.— dijo viendo como ella le había quitado la información, y se hizo murciélago y se iba volando—. ¡Traidora!.

Antes de poder atacar, un manada de murciélagos y rata invadió el lugar, donde ella escapó mientras que el resto de chicos quedaban ahí, y el Lincoln era atacado por ratas. Cuando todo eso paso, Haiku no dejo rastro, los únicos ahí eran solo los dos Liam, y el otros Lincoln, el cual se encontraba incrustado en el suelo boca abajo.

—Maldita sea.— exclamó al aire.

Casa Loud:

El despertador de la habitación hizo que resulte molesto pero a la vez suave, que fue cesado por un golpe del albino quien dormía ahí, tal albino se levantó con algo de pesadez y se destapó, solo para ver qué tenía una visita. La cual al tomarlo por sorpresa logro callarlo en seguida, y tranquilizarlo.

—Tranquilo tonto, soy yo Haiku.

—Mmmmh.— dijo con la boca tapada, para después tenerla libre—. Decía, ¿Que haces aquí?.

—No es nada del otro mundo, pero no sé si eres el original así que te haré una pregunta.

—Espera, ¿Original?.— dudo.

—Ahh~, mira resulta que hoy hicimos un trato con los que parecían ser ustedes, pero después aparecieron otras copias que dudaron quienes eran las copias, y entonces decidí por probar la muestra de sangre de los dos, y no eran lo parecido a la tuya.— respondió—. Creeme que yo también me siento confundida por lo que dije, pero bueno, eso no importa, ahora te haré la pregunta, ¿Que paso en el arenero cuando estábamos en el jardín?.

—Pues bueno jugábamos en hacer castillos de arena, y de la nada me chupaste la sangre, te juro que aún no le eh contado nada a nadie, por el temor de que me obliguen a casarme contigo.— contestó.

En eso Haiku se posa la mano, y huele su aliento.

—No huelo tan mal.— respondió ya algo ofendida por el comentario.

—Bueno, pero dime cuál es el caso.

—El caso es que al parecer hay personas que quieren editar que ustedes consigan devuelta la fórmula que tú hiciste, según decías haría a Chandler el más perfecto hijo de Dios.— dijo ella mientras hacía un gesto de entre comillas con la mano.

—Si, entonces eso significa que mí fórmula debe de estar siendo usada para controlar las mentes de las personas, para dominar el mundo partir del más sabroso aroma, que no sufre de ninguna imperfección alguna ante algún desagrado del olfato.— dijo el mirando a la nada—. Pero eso si, no tendría tanta potencia ya que solo yo sé cuál es la fórmula perfecta para liberar dichosos aroma, además que el porcentaje de duendes como mí especie son un total de 0,45% según lisa, y muchas fuentes oficiales y confiables.

—Si mucha cosa, y todo, pero tengo que deber de tu sangre.

—¿Que?, ¿Porque?.

—Porque hace ya siglos que no debo sangre de un duende, entiende lo.— dijo ya algo angustiada acercándose al albino.

—Espera, ¡No!.— exclamó se un grito el albino.

Antes de lo previsto, un gran rayo salió disparado de la ventana rompiendo gran parte de la estructura de la pared, donde calleron en pedazos, y de allí se veía a Lori volando los cielos con rayos y humo saliendo de ello, además de un poco de fuego en su cabello.

—¡¡¡Literalmente no puedo dormir tranquila!!!.— grito mientras que ahora sí que Haiku está en peligros, ante una de las Loud más peligrosas del pueblo allá conocido.

—Nos vemos.— salió volando entre una manada de murciélagos, donde Lori comenzó a perseguirla.

Lincoln mira a dónde van sin moverse de su lugar, y mira al frente.

—Esto es muy común en una familia tan grande como la de los loud.— dijo mientras miraba aún la pantalla.

—. Lindo caos Loud, literalmente me tengo que mudar antes de que sea tarde.— comento el señor quejon mientras estaba desde su habitación y cerraba la ventana.

—Ah si, y el es nuestro amigable vecino, el señor quejón, todo un clásico del barrio.— agrego de más el albino.


	4. Cap 4 - Tem 1

Los cuatro chicos llegaron a un lugar específico, para ser más que exactos era una especie de rancho gigante de metal, donde la luz era inexistente, y solo se encontraba la presencia de un hombre con joyas desde diamante asta perlas, que más predominan en su ropa, quien también tenía lentes de un color rojizo, con brazos alargados, panzudo, bigotudo, parecido a un huevo, y una gran sonrisa que dejaba escapar una pequeña parte de su lengua, que dejarían muy atrás al Joker de la adaptación de Tim Burton.

—Ahora que hacen aquí, ¿Y porque tienen a uno atado?.— pregunto ya por qué arrastraban al otro Lincoln con una cuerda.

—Bueno señor, esto tiene un explicación, vera usted mando a uno de los grupos a atacar a Haiku con el tal de poder editar que filtre información sobre nuestro grupo— dijo Lincoln, lo que su jefe respondió con la cabeza—. Bueno, este grupo de ineptos, confundió la cosa, eh hizo que el plan fracasará ya que Haiku se dio cuenta de nuestra falsedad y se fue volando.- respondió.

De un momento a otro, este callo al suelo ya por un disparo limpio de un láser en la rodilla dónde esa gran sonrisa aún se mantenía. El hombre que tenía estructura muscular lamentable, se poso en cuatro patas, y se acercó como araña hacia su presa, cuando estuvo cerca de poso de dos patas con las rodillas por en cima de su cabeza. Dio vuelta la cabeza del chico, donde se notaba su dolor, y miraba al hombre, el cual, con dichosa sonrisa parecía no tener piedad, y lamió sus labios.

—Escucha bien pedazo mierda inservible, yo no te cree con el tal de poder hacerte el madurito como banana madura.— apretó su cachetes con los dedos—. Yo te cree con el fin de que acabaran con la información, y cualquier persona involucrada en mis planes y el del señor J.P, porque mira que si algo sale mal, ¡Serás castigado!.— le gritó para después tirarlo contra la puerta las cuales del impactó se abrieron-. Y más les vale que tengan en cuenta que yo no soy paciente con mis sirviente, ¡Así que vuelvan al laboratorio!.— el hombre apunto atrás hacia una puerta donde se encontraba el laboratorio, en donde el grupo fue a buscar al otro tirado, y se marcharon de ahí.

El hombre se volvió en sus dos patas, mostrando que era más algo de lo pensado ya sobre pasando los 3 metros de altura, en donde se fue caminando asta lo que era asiento en medio de toda una gran montaña de dinero puesta de manera que parecía la cima de una pirámide con una un asiento de oro. Esa torre tenía ya un parecido a la pirámide de Argus, su única diferencia era que no tenía pilares por la cima y que ni le llegaba a la alcanzar su altura.

«este patético grupo de niño» pensó mientras ya se estaba en su trono. «no les puedo sacar tanto provecho como a otros, son simplemente niño, y además no creo que vallan a cumplir del todo la tarea» dudo sobre sus secuaces-. Tendré que desacer me de ellos lo más rápido posible cuando terminen la tarea, no puedo darle lujo de quedarse aquí y arruinar mis planes.

Laboratorio:

Era increíble que un rancho de metal como ese poseyera de por si un laboratorio subterráneo de gran medida con salidas de emergencia que llevaban a las afuera de la ciudad y otras más, pero además de eso era la experimentación de drogas, químicos y máquinas increíbles.

Entre todo eso se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio marrón, con bata, la cual de por si atendía la herida del láser en la rodilla de Lincoln, quien aún trataba de aguantar el dolor por ello.

Mientras que el resto de chico no hicieron nada reverente, solo jugaban a un juego de su móvil, y se divertían matando personas virtuales, algo que a ella no le molestaba no era de esas personas que decía «los videojuegos causan violencia».

Por otro lado, una computadora dentro del lugar analizaba partes del ADN para modificarlo con químicos, para así lograr una combinación de ADN a partir de varios seres - entre ellos el ADN de Lincoln- para conseguir el ejército de un hombre, además de que ADN de Lincoln al pertenecer al de un duende capaz de modificar el aroma de las flores, era necesario conseguir la porción perfecta de químicos y Genes Mutagenos Tower o

G.M.T llamado ya por sus siglas en español.

—Lincoln número 10.— dijo la científica—. Que te eh dicho sobre hablar así frente al jefe, de lo eh dicho más de los que recuerdo.— dijo frustrada la mujer ante su creación—. Y ustedes.— le apunto al resto, donde miraron—. Entiendan que no pueden hacer eso, casi se meten en un gran lío, y si era así lo descubrirían a nosotros.

—Lo lamentamos mamá.—dijeron los dos Liam y el otro Lincoln, mientras apoyaban sus celulares en sus pechos.

—Bueno, y que sea la última vez que provocan eso.— dijo mientras volvía su mirada a Lincoln 10—. Esto es frustrante no siempre pueden ser así menos durante el resto de su vida.— dijo frustrada, mientras volvía a atender la herida.

En la entrada de la escuela:

Y ahí estaban el resto de chicos charlando sobre varias cosas, sobre ello, saltándose por mucho el tema del perfume, y mientras Liam y Lincoln, estaban haciendo nomas oculto en botes de basura, editando que sean vistos por sus amigos, sin duda muchas cosas no marchaban bien para nada, menos para Lincoln que en realidad quería que la tierra lo Débora más teniendo en cuánta que su hermana lisa lo vio todo, y a ella la tuvo que sobornar.

—Bueno lincoln.— respiro Liam profundo—. Me estás diciendo que hay clones de nosotros en una parte de la ciudad, los cuales quieren eliminar todo rastro de informa sobre ellos y el ladrón.

—Eso tal parece, pero no logro entender del todo el tema, ¿Osea nos llevan observado bastante tiempo o solo cuando hacían la fórmula?.— se preguntó Lincoln.

—No lo sé, pero de seguro como eres de raza duende del tiempo y planta vieron potencial en ti de quitarte algo.— dijo Liam, ya recordándole que tiene orejas puntiagudas.

—Con razón me encontraron.— dijo tocándose las orejas.

—Y yo que tú, ni me tocó las orejas.— dijo una voz femenina atrás de ellos, siendo la chica conocida como Risita la cual era de la raza duende—. Tu sabes que eso son puntos de conexión sexual y alarmas en caso de peligro, ¿No?.

—¿Son puntos de conexión sexual?.— dijo aún con las manos en las orejas, para luego que se las quitará Risita.

—Es recomendable que mejor no tocarlas, puede que sufran algún desenfreno.— respondió—. Y créeme que tu ni te gustaría morir virgen.- se marchó de ahí encontrándose con el grupo de naturales.

—Okey, eso es raro.— comento liam—. Es más me parece que tú raza es más rara de lo que pensaba.

—Bueno, prefiero eso que tener que soportar a una mujer por tener buen físico.— le respondió.

—Oye no seas racista.— dijo—. Además me preguntó por qué tan interesada en ti, acaso será que...

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.— le cortó el albino a su amigo.


	5. Cap 5 - Tem 1

Por como debería ser de los cliché, todo empezando por esa mañana, y no era exactamente la casa Loud, sino la casa Laugh, vivienda de Risitas la chica de las transformaciones.

Una adolescente de 11 años, cabello marrón alborotado, y piel clara, con una ropa informal, algo que usaba ya seguido en su casa, una remera con pantalones suelto de mismo color morado oscuro, acompañada de una pantuflas de conejo rosado.

Su físico era uno común por ahí en su edad, algo de pansita pero a la vez flaquita, dando le volumen en su cintura.

Por las mañanas su padres no estaban, puesto sus únicas escusas de porque son los viajes de negocio que hacían algo constante, a la vez diaria para ella, en especial por las mañanas que no había nadie tenía la casa sola, y en ocasiones tocaba limpiarla.

Después del desayuno venia la ducha de cada mañana, después de la ducha, se cambia por una ropa más común; remera verde de manga larga, pantalones de mesquilla negros, y zapatos morados.

Cuando terminó, tomo el dinero que le dejaron para que coma algo en la escuela, hizo una llamada después de salir de la casa, y se fue a la escuela.

[Salto de tiempo - 40 min.]

Risitas llego a la escuela, viendo que habían varios grupos por ahí, llamándole la atención dos chicos hablando detrás de los bote de basura de la escuela, no eran más que Lincoln y Liam.

Ella se acercó poco a poco, era raro que estuvieran ahí y nadie se diera cuenta, se acercó, viendo que Lincoln se tocaba las orejas.

—Yo que tu, no me tocó las orejas, sabes que son punto de conexión sexual y alarmas en caso de peligro, ¿No?

—¿Son puntos de conexión sexual? —dijo aún con las manos en las orejas, para luego que se las quitará Risita.

—Es recomendable que mejor no tocarlas, puede que sufran algún efecto negativo — respondió—, y créeme que no te gustará.

Después de esa palabra Risitas se marchó hacía su grupo de naturales, mientras que la charla de lo dos continuaba, ella se dedicó al caso omiso y escucha la charla de sus amigas. No era de la gran cosa, el tema que más llamaba la atención y más por sus descontento, era sobre la calle InFrien.

Era un misterio lo ocurrido con InFrien, la calle más olvidada y abandonada del pueblo, resulto que había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, muchos no saben que le pasó, la calle desapareció junto con la vereda y las manzanas.

Las dudas estaban más que vigente pese a que habían ya 3 meses de su desaparición, por la parte Sur estaban apareciendo ya una manada de perros callejeros, los cuales se estaban expandiendo, un caso particularmente raro la suma era de 400 perros sin dueños, algo que daba indicio que las zonas como el Sureste junto con el Sur, y el Suroeste eran zonas que posiblemente estaban plagadas de diversa cantidad de perros, y quien sabe quizás de gatos.

El solo pensar ello daba bastante curiosidad, puesto que muchos de ellos sentían penan de que tales animales estén sufriendo de abandonó, sin hogar, y muriendo de hambre poco a poco.

El timbre sonó, lo cual dio inicio a las clases, las cuales las dos horas en la que estaban eran de Ciudadanía y Ciencias naturales, nada interesante, más que Lincoln pidió ir al baño.

Volviendo con el albino, tanto él como Liam, pensaban como contarle la cosa al grupo, sería difícil más las cantidad de reacciones que tendría cada uno, aunque no tenían pensado el punto de encuentro de la misma las cosas no se complicaban, puesto que aún no usaban mayas ni nada por el estilo para andar por las noches, ni aún tenían sobrenombre para hacerce pasar por un héroe.

Se acercó a lavado después de terminar de orinar, cuando sus orejas captan algo, así produciendo un sonido peliagudo al punto de ser irritante. Dio media vuelta esperando que su advertencia no sea un peligro como tal para permitir que produzca un sónica tan agudo como ese.

Aunque el sonido lo escucharon de cierta distancia, Risitas también lo escucho, era de la raza duende, y además, sus oídos son el doble de potente que el de un humano normal, y pidió también permiso para ir al baño de niña.

Lincoln camino en aquel pequeño pasillo fijándose en cada pupitre y encontrar aquella amenaza detectada, pero la producción del sonido se hizo devuelta presenté, cundo vio por encima de su cabeza, dio un salto para atrás evitando de lleno el ataque de aquel chico.

Era un preadolescentes de unos 11 a 13 años, con una muy distintiva característica, sus ojos eran negros con una iris violeta, la cual se iluminaba, su cabello era de color rojizo con mechones negros, su piel era una combinación de tez blanco y negro.

Sus nudillos tenían una especie de lingote de oro, mientras que su torso era cubierto por una campera violeta, unos pantalones blancos y tenis negros, además de medir más de la altura de Lincoln.

El chico golpeó el suelo con tal fuerza, que lo abollo, y destruyó parte de la cerámica. Se levantó, trato de golpear por segunda vez a el albino, pero el este fue más rápido y logro esquivar el ataque, el cual paso de largo. Lincoln logro de una forma golpear el estómago de este; haciéndolo escupir, después hace un giro arriesgado, patentado las piernas del chico con una patada circular, así tirándolo al suelo.

Blanco fácil, pero, ¿Porque nadie estaba ahí después de escuchar el suelo romperse?, El estruendo fue fuerte, y aún así en el baño no entro nadie por escuchar algo raro venir de ahí, no está tan lejos a un aulas al otro lado pasando el cuarto del conserje y también el baño de las chicas.

Cuando el chico se levantó, con un movimiento rápido logro tirarlo atrás, pero uno de sus huesos — la pierna derecha para ser exactos—, se había diblocado, cuando fue el momento del impacto, además parecía que su torso incremento en resistencia, ya que eso solo lo dejo tirado unos segundos y después se levantó como si nada.

—¡Demonios!, Tengo que entrenar más seguido con Lynn sino quiero terminar mal parado en pelea —comento el albino.

—Pues lamento decir que lo saldrá mal parado de aqui —comento.

El chico — cuyo nombre no dice—, fue contra el albino golpeándolo en el acto — de lleno en el rostro—, donde el albino fue tumbado al suelo dejándolo con la nariz sangrando y el ojo izquierdo morado, quizás el golpe fue fuerte de cierta manera, que lo dejo inconciente, pero no fue así, después sus orejas producierón un ruido espantoso para los sonidos que el mismo Lincoln no parecía afectarse. Ese ruido no era más que los altavoces de Luna cuando los oyes de cerca, rompen asta el oído de un sordo.

Lincoln se levantó, y logro cesar aquellos sonidos, ese golpe fue duro, pero no tanto como los de Lynn, ella activa musculatura y sales volando al otro lado del océano pacífico. Con las distracción de su oponente este recuperándose aprovecha, y hace un combo de golpes, a velocidad con sus golpes da una seguida de seis golpes al estómago, seguido sigue subiendo su golpes asta el punto que dar en el mentón, haciendo una especie de gancho, pero eso apenas mueve al chico. Cuando trata de darle un golpe el chico a el albino, este lograba esquivar muchos de ellos, alguno quizás daban, pero debido a lo lento que era en cuanto ataqué le era fácil esquivarlos.

Cuando Lincoln esquivo el último golpe, Risitas, apareció de la nada, atrapando y apretando con fuerza los nudillos al punto de que abollo el oro dejando marcada de sus dedos — en una de sus formas menos fuerte—, metiendo el último golpe en la cara del chico, así mandándolo a volar contra la pared, la cual se cayó a pedazos de ese impactó.

—Lincoln, ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto ya por el ojo.

—Claro, no es la gran cosa, no sufrí tanto, aunque no hablo lo mismo de mí estómago —respondió mientras entraba a un retrete, tirando su almuerzo por el escusado.

—Sera mejor irnos, no quiero problemas con el director y la maestra por andar en el baño de niños, además de romper la pared

Ambos chicos salieron, aunque había un problema de explicar porque se hizo daño Lincoln.

Cuando estaban por irse del lugar dejando la puerta abierta, fueron detenido por un adolescente de 14 años, el cual también era un duende, salió de su aulas por un sonido que escucho con claridad, y vio a los chicos llamándolos.

—¡Oigan!, Esperen —los detuvo—, ¿Escucharon también ese sonido? —cuando pregunto eso, vio el baño y resulto que había un gran agujero en la pared y un cuerpo tirado al otro lado—, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE AH OCURRIDO AL BAÑO?!.

—¡Caracoles!, Esto será más complicado

No sé volvió solo una coincidencia, sino que el grito llamo al resto de maestros y profesores que salieron de sus horarios para ver qué pasaba, y vieron el gran agujero en la pared y el chico. Ahora sí eran un problema.

—¡¡Daños al baño de la escuela, rompiendo la pared, y el suelo, además de dejar en estado de coma a un preadolescentes!! —exclamo el director molestó, mientras contaba lo hecho por los dos—, ¡Tiene algo que decir en su defensa!.

Lincoln miro a los lados viendo que sus padres estaban molesto con el, por agarse a golpes con un chico, y la asistente del padre de Risitas, estaba presente, pero no lo estaba en absoluto molesta.

—En mí defensa, yo solo me defendía —testigo Lincoln—, ese chico jamás lo vi, tenía como mí edad, además apareció de la nada en el techo.

—Y yo solo protegía a Lincoln del matón

—¿No lo podían hacer de forma pacífica acaso? —pregunto Rita notablemente molesta.

—No —contesto—, era una notable amenaza para mí, mis orejas lo detectaron al producir un sonido agudo.

—¡¿Sonido agudo?!, ¡Las grabaciones están rotas, y además de sordas, no se escucha nada, y no lo precepto! —hablo el director.

—Pues yo si lo persivi, y con bastante claridad

—Señorita Laugh, usted entienda, no tiene el poder autoritario para poder tomar tales decisiones brutas como esas, ¡Tiene alguna idea cuánto debemos pagar por los gastos!

—Mucho, y eso no me importa —se rascó la parte de atrás de la oreja—, soy una Engro'u, y además, Lincoln recibió un daño casi considerable que lo podría dejar al borde la muerte sino hacia nada. ¿Acaso usted no se preocupa por sus estudiantes director?.

—Las evidencias son inpalibles es mis casos, y usted no tiene una concreta para decir que lo cometido por usted tenía justificación para dejar al chico en coma, y posible pérdida de memoria

La puerta es tocada en medio de la conversación, siendo que era Tabby, la joven rockera rebelde, que venia a declarar lo ocurrido y que pasó.

—Señor director, permítame declarar la verdad —el director aceptó, a lo cual Tabby continúo—, pues ya con mí análisis lector pasado, pudo descubrir que lo ocurrido en la escena del incidente, Lincoln y Risitas son inocentes —ambos chicos sonrieron delante de eso—, en primera, Lincoln detecto una amenaza cercana en el baño lo cual produjo un sonido agudo que fue escuchado por Risitas, y además el chico no pertenece a la escuela, ni menos a una rival, este caso, me temo decir que es más grave.

—¿A qué se refiere señorita Tabby?

—Simple, el matón que está en coma, es un clon a partir del ADN de varias personas, que fueron combinados para dar vida a un ser que pudiera secuestrar a Lincoln, y usarlo como rehén cuando fuera su base secreta

—¡¿QUE?! —esclamaron todos al unísono sorprendidos.

—Como lo escuchan, no era más que un secuestro que salió mal, Lincoln es la verdadera víctima de esto

La conversación termino con todos los presenté sorprendidos de ello, al punto que director por más que quisiera sacar información, Tabby respondía negativamente, que no había más información que esa, que el lugar donde podrían encontrar a las involucrada estaba oculta en una parte, pero tomaría tiempo. Los padres Loud se fueron con Lincoln, y lo llevaron a casa, no volvieron al trabajo por si acaso algo malo le pasaba a Lincoln.

Cuando las hermanas llegaron, vieron a Lincoln con un algodón en la nariz, el ojo hinchado cubierto por un trozo de carné, y su pie cubierto de yeso — se lo pusieron justo después de terminar su entrevista con el director—, la preocupación de las hermana era tal, que ocurrió como es debido la cosa. Todas en vez de darle un abrazo, palabras de aliento de que todo saldrá bien, no, salieron con lo típico Loud, vendarle la cara con gasas al punto de no poder respirar, que Lori le mida la temperatura a través del chivo, Leni sacando sopa de quien sabe dónde, volcándose sobre Lincoln por las gemelas que trajeron peluches y animales para consentir a Lincoln, y Lincoln termino con las piernas al aire mientras que Luan y Luna sonreían por haber hecho un buen trabajo de atención, terminando con Lisa lanzando un rayo de dudoso proceder.

Y Lili le entrego un chupete para tranquilizarlo, si eran unas buenas hermanas, ah, y casi lo olvidaba, proteger la casa con paredes de concreto de 17 metros, campo magnético electrificado, alambre de púas por todas las esquinas además de eléctricos, rayos láser en el patio con un detector facial, en caso de que alguien sea pase de listo, guardias del FBI protegiendo la entrada y puerta de salida, de dentro por fuera, detector de huella digital para entrar a la casa, analizador de ojos, chip de rescate, y por último pero menos importante cámara por cualquier esquina de tamaño miniatura que vigilan asta en el baño, cuartos, armario, e incluso desde dentro de las persona no cayeron mal a las hermanas para proteger a las hermanas y en especial a Lincoln.

Con hermanas así quien no necesita enemigos, archienemigos, ene-mitad, y asta incluso villanos a la vuelta de la esquina, pues Lincoln no necesitaba ello, tiene una organización corrupta que lo está tratando de capturar a toda costa.

—Que no les parezca raro, una vez incluso atravesaron al tierra para llegar a china, y buscar a los familiares de una bravucona —hablo Lincoln a la nada—, pudo ser peor quizás, pero no me imagino algo peor que Lori, Leni, y mamá peleando por la última crema Cicatriciur.

(Si pregunta la marca Cicatriciur es una crema rejuvenecedora de la piel).

—¡Chicas!, Todo está en el orden correcto como debe ser —dicho por Lori.

—¡Si, Capitana!

—Las cámaras funcionan a la perfección —Lisa responde si—, los guardias están atento —Luna lanza una manzana al aire y los agente disparan—, los láseres sirven —Lola arroja un peluche de oso al patio, lo escanean, y una explosión con diversos aparatos se produce en el lugar—, el detector de huellas digitales —Leni lo prueba para entrar a la casa, pero se choca contra la pared, comentando su típica frase—, Los alambres —Lynn lo toca y se le produce una descarga eléctrico que poco o nada le hizo de daño—, y por último, el campo magnética del techo —una paloma pasa cerca y se hace pavo de día de acción de gracia—, todo en orden, descansen soldados —todas se tiran en el sillón, y comienzan a reproducir la novela El barco del amor.

Lincoln parece ya un tanto molestó y aburrido por esto, asta el punto que camina como estatua de piernas abiertas y se va a su habitación. Después de un rato de sacarse las gasas — con la única excepción que era su pierna derecha—, procedió a relajarse en su cama cuando de repente entran las hermanas, gritando su nombre.

Analizando cualquier cosa a la mano, desde debajo de la cama, el colchón, los cómic, el interior de figuras, cada hoja de los cómic, su mochila, donde sacaron una especie de documento en un sobre amarillo que parecían de confidencialidad.

—¿Que es esto hermano? —le muestra Luna—, ¡Acaso una bomba!.

—¡No, no, no! — la detuvo Lincoln ante de que tire la carta a fuera—, no es una bomba, es… eh, Emmmm, algo confidencial mío.—sonrio el albino.

—Amm, no se, pero más te vale que no pornografía oculta ahí —dijo Lori—, somos terminarás peor que Spiderman cuando luchó contra el negro y el de arena, ¿Ok?.—lo sujeta de la camisa.

—Claro Lori

—Bien chicas vámonos —todas se marchan en orden de enumeración, y la última que es Lisa le hace seña que el secreto será guardado.

Lincoln no supo si malinterpreto eso o que, pero una cosa era segura, debía evitar contacto durante un buen tiempo con una chica, o bueno quizás no tanto, porque su celular sonó de repente y contesta.

Contesto con el típico: "Hola, ¿Quien es?".

Y fue respondido por una voz femenina.

«Hola Lincoln, soy yo Cristina».

—Hou, H-… hola Rusty

«¿Rusty?, No so… Oh, ya entiendo, bueno quería saber cómo te encontrabas, lo ocurrido en el baño de exparcio como humo. Casi todos están impresionando de como no escucharon la pelea, incluso los sonidos se repitieron después de lo ocurrido, es como si el sonido fue transportado a otro tiempo», hablo sorprendida la pelirroja mientras recordaba la cosa.

—Valla… no creí que eso sería posible, es una habilidad nuevo, ¿No? —dudo el albino—, porque yo jamás escuché de un poder asi.

«Lo mismo me digo yo, un poder de cambiar el curso del sonido adelantando lo a cierto tiempo, parece algo increíble», se escucha unos murmullos de fondo, «me olvidaba, en la tarde irá Rusty a entregarte el trabajo para que lo copies, y respondas».

—Bien, ¿De que trata el trabajo?

«Es de Ciudadanía y naturales, los Gene No Mutagenos, la historia detrás del contrato anti Héroes, la catástrofe de Koaqu'O, y por último, los orígenes de los ciudadanos GTM», contesto la chica «en Naturales hay que hacer un una cartulina completa de la explicación de nuestros poderes, su uso y que ventaja tenemos, y también debemos escribir un expediente completo sobre los animales, a ti y tu grupo le toco los cocodrilos, deben entregarlo antes de 15 días».

—Muchas gracias por informarme —agradecio—, y además estoy bien así que no tengas preocupación.

«Adios», corta la llamada.

El albino suspiro, se sentía aliviado, asta que se dio vuelta, y se escuchó el grito de su nombre, por parte de todas sus hermanas.

—¡Les estás siendo infiel a Ronnie Anne! —Lori.

—Muy mal Bro, muy mal

—Como te atreves hacerle eso a una persona como ella —Lana.

—¡¡Ella necesita tu amor!! —dijo lola arrodillándose.

—¡Chicas!, Es solo Cristina una amiga, solo quería saber cómo estaba y avisarme sobre unas tareas —respondio.

—Eso esperamos —dijeron todas, marchando se sin mirar atrás, y se caen por una patineta.

—¡LYNN DESDE EL DIA QUE NACÍ TE ESTAMOS DICIENDO, NO DEJES TUS COSAS TIRADA! —grito Lola.

Lincoln cerro la puerta, y después suspiró, ahora estaba todo bien, asta que de repente, llega otra llamada, contesta, y resulta ser Risitas.

«Oye Lincoln, te quería decir algo, ya por lo ocurrido, no se que hacer, estoy temiendo que mí vida se vea involucrada en lo que te esta ocurriendo», dijo Risitas, mientras se encontraba en la bañera de su casa, vestida pero sin agua, «no puedo evitar sentirme insegura de mí alrededor».

—Risitas… ¿Te sientes bien? —fue lo último que escuchamos, cuando todo se puso negro.


	6. Cap 6 - Tem 1

—Risitas… ¿Te siente bien? —pregunto el albino.

—Si hablas de forma saludable si, pero dudo de una forma sicológica de mí misma… (suspiro), no sabes lo mal que se siente ser hija única

—Digamos que quizás un 8,9% de que se siente eso, pero vamos ser hijo único es mejor que tener 10 hermanas que en ocasiones parecen algo bipolares, pero tienes más tiempo para hacer cosas para ti, no ahí tanto escándalos, tienes la casa sola cuando están tus padres ocupados, es envidiable incluso para mí

—Pero luego tienes que vivir con la soledad de que no ahí tienes compañía, en especial cuando tus padres toman la importancia su trabajo que sus hijos —interrumpió—, no sabes cuanta inseguridades paso en esta etapa de mí vida, el miedo a que alguien venga y me robe, o un asesino armado me use en momento de vulnerabilidad, más mí propia locura de hablar con la paredes de mí cuarto o mí propio reflejo a la falta de compañía en mí casa, incluso es peor cuando estoy pasando la pubertad y la maldita menstruación no me deja tranquila en estos momentos.

—¡Ah!, Podríamos omitir ese detalle, soy un poco de sabiondo sobre cosas de mujeres y la verdad, tengo vergüenza de hablar de ello —dijo el albino asqueado.

—Gracias, pero entiendes mí puntos, ¿Si o no?

—Si lo entiendo, lo entiendo más que nada… sabes cuándo alguien mencionado el lado buenos y malos de las cosas, la ideas son más clara de cual es la mejor opción

—Supongo que si, y gracias por querer cambiar la conversación de una forma… Sutil

—No es nada, pero aún tengo la duda: ¿Porque solo tu percibiste mí llamada de alerta pero el otro duende no? —pregunto con cierta duda.

—Mmmm… espera un segundo —deja su celular a un lado, para buscar un libro en su cuarto, para volver al baño—. ¿Sabes en qué raza estás catalogado?.

—Si, lo se más que nada, soy de Nasitolista —respondio.

—Bien —busco por página asta encontrarla—. Otra pregunta: ¿Es con Z o S?.

—Es con S

—Uy que bien, por un momento pensé bueno Adolf… pero llendo al punto, encontré tu calatologó, Nasitolista; raza de duendes de la categoría menor, y mediana, poseen un total de 4 a 7 poderes cada uno relacionado con la naturaleza, estás razas son conocidas por ser rápidas y ágiles en varios aspecto cada uno independientemente de quien sea, son una raza que pocas veces se puede encontrar con solo dos dones o poder, sus habilidades pueden llegar a hacer variables pero casi nunca poseen un poder que no tenga que ver con manejar una parte de la naturaleza, son de la raza de duendes más individuales de su especies, se juntan o reúne con etnia de muy distintibas a su poderes, y más que nada son de las únicas que tiene una conexión de oído a oído con los Duende/Engruu's de catálogo Masistos; que podrás encontrar en la página 38 del segundo párrafo. Eso es todo —dejo el libro al lado de la bañera.

—Con razón cuando estaba en riesgo aparecías tú, además ni sabía que eras de catálogoria Masistos, ojala pudiera pagar por toda las veces que me salvaste

—Quizás veremos cómo me pagás

[Escuela de Royal Wood]

Mientras el grupo de amigos se encontraba ya en el receso tomando el tiempo restantes para entablar una charla, en especial era el caso del baño de la escuela la cual arreglarían ya para mañana, la charla no era de las interesante de aquel lugar, solo hablaban de los rumores que se expandiá por internet de por medio de un grupo de chismes. El mas interesante era aún el más repetido era aún de la calle desaparecida de la región, pero algo más que eso eran los recientes incrementos de robos en la ciudad por varios grupos que se hacían llamar: Lunas Blanquecina, Media Lunas, Lunas D'martes, y Lunas Oscuras. Unos grupos reciente los cuales parecían unirse por su nombre, principalmente por la palabra Lunas, tema que no se habla a fondo puesto que además de ser reciente, su información es muy poca debido a lo "resbaladizo" que eran.

Por otro lado, además del grupo del grupo Dinamita Explosiva, se encontraban las Warriors Royal, un grupo conformado por Jordan chica, Cookie, Brownie, Tabby y por supuesto Risitas, la cual por lo sucedido no estaba presente, incluso no atendía el teléfono, por lo cuál ella ahora no tendrían problema para charlar sobre la fiesta sorpresa que tenían pensado para la última mencionada.

—Esto es raro, un especie de "Clon" ataca a Lincoln por la espalda y además trata de secuestrarlo —dijo Clyde—, ¿Que habrá causado tal cosa?, Lincoln es un chico ingenioso, además de fácil de manipular, pero el ni por mano propia provocaría a alguien, menos a un villano.

—Lo mismo me preguntó amigo —hablo Rusty mientras razonaba lo ocurrido.

—Mmmm… —mientras Chandler razonaba nota un detalle enano— Liam… ¿Ocurre algo Liam?, Estás muy, callado hace rato por lo ocurrido.

—No es nada amigo, solo me distrai razonado lo ocurrido, jeje

—¿Seguro?, Esa risa no me convence del todo

—Chicos, me impresiona lo ocurrido en el baño, y además de que Lincoln este bien, pero… acabo de recordar que deje la puerta del rancho abierta

Por el fondo apareció un cerdo gigante el cual golpeaba todo al su alrededor, incluso sacando de sus raices a varios árboles.

—Tus padres tiene que dejar de comprar animales de Chernóbil —comento Rusty.

—Son de la mejores carnes, ellos jamás aceptarán un no como respuesta

—Pero acaso no te preocupas de que algo mucho peor le pudo haber pasado a Lincoln, imagínate si Lincoln no tuviera la capacidad de emitir sonido de alerta, como terminaría… quizás en una bolsa negra descuartizado al borde de un río —los demás lo miran raro—… saben más que nadie que yo soy alguien de imaginación rápida.

—Lo sabemos, la única diferencia es que eres raro e inseguro cuando imaginas algo

Mientras el grupo de Warriors Royal estaban hablando sobre lo ya mencionado, resaltando que debían hacer volar desde el techo papel triturado o confeti, además de las posibles ubicaciones, mientras sonreía y alegraban de lo planeado, Tabby termino persiviendó una amenaza cercana, la cual se encontraba oculta en un arbusto cerca del grupo de Dinamita Explosiva.

—¡¡Chicos cubracen!!

Desde los arbusto salió una persona, un adolescente de 15 años, cabello castaño oscuro, vestido de militar cubierto de hojas, con grandes dientes y garras, con una cantidad de pelos inmensa salir de sus antebrazos, espalda y piernas. El mismo adolescente trato de tirarse sobre Liam, pero este falló ya que el mismo chico se hizo invisible y se oculto de él.

Cuando toco el suelo dio una vuelta sobre el césped y se posicionó el cuatro patas, mientras aullaba, para mirar al grupo de amigos de mala manera.

—Traix el devorador no será humillado por un grupo ingenuos de niños —hablo de si mismo para después correr hacia el grupo a una buena velocidad, y tratar de atacarlo.

Obviamente Chandler fue el primero en atacar, usando su poder para segar al adolescente lobo, dejándolo ciego temporalmente donde el grupo dejo el lugar huyendo de él, cuando el adolescente recupero la vista, vio a alguien delante suyo, un adolescente de cabello rubio pálido, con una mirada penetrante, mientras sus manos estaban cubiertas de lianas que se envolvían entre si dando una apariencia de musculatura, nadie se encontraba ahí, solo estaba él y el otro.

—Ah, tu no creas que lograrás acabar con Traix, tu no tienes oportunidad ante mí

El ya mencionado corrió hacia el adolescente queriendo herirlo de gravedad, saltando en el último tramo, algo que falló, puesto que el mismo fue golpeado por el puño derecho del adolescente, haciéndolo volar varios metros, se paro devuelta, hizo un agujero en su lugar, y corrió devuelta, esta vez hacia las piernas, falló devuelta siendo sujetado del cuello por la mano izquierda y azotado con fuerza contra un árbol cercano.

Para así ser golpeado varias veces más para ver inconciente, y después el adolescente dice.

—Estorbos como tu solo afectan la continuidad de la obra, yo haré el trabajo sucio de encargarme de ti, mientras el resto, hará lo que deben hacer.

El semi albino noto que se acercaba alguien, cuando un grupo de 3 adolescente llegaron, vieron que el lugar estaba vacío mientras que quedaba aún varias cosas que dejaron posibles evidencias.

[Casa Loud]

—Ah, por favor, esto no puede ser más difícil —se decía el albino quien estaba en ropa interior tratando de leer un cómic.

Por lo ocurrido recientemente, Lincoln se decidió por tomar varios minutos para relajarse y descansar, cosa que se le hacía difícil puesto que ya por saber que habían personas tratando de secuestrarlo, o quizás matarlo en los primeros minutos de distracción, lo preocupaba, además lo ponía de los nervios en solo pensar en todas las probabilidades.

Apesar que quisiera poder quitarse la última prenda de ropa, no quería pasar vergüenza, ni menos teniendo a sus hermanas en casa, su zona de confort era atravezasa por eso sentimientos. Apesar de ello el sentimiento de inseguridad le molestaba además de la angustia apresionando su pecho, no quería sentir ello, por lo cual, no tuvo de otra.

—Oye brother, quer… valla que lindo —silbo luna viendo lo que su hermano traía puesto—, realmente te luces con estilo de moda de verano, anotaré eso a mí lista de comprás —Luna se marchó de la habitación.

Lincoln leía cómic con una malla de flores.

—Estas cosas son cómodos, porque razón nunca los use —comento ante lo cómodo y lo bien que estaban esa malla.

Las hermanas estaban desmantelando el sistema de seguridad y las paredes, ya debido a una queja y la demanda de luz que costaba todo ello, sus padres la obligaron, aunque ellos aclaro al final que se preocupaban por Lincoln, pero no debían exagerar las cosas. Las hermanas de regañadientes lo aceptaron, pero aún así dijeron que mantuvieran las paredes y alambres en la lugar, algo que los patriarcas lo terminaron negando.

Mientras ellas estaban desmantelando el sistema de seguridad, y sacaban las paredes, hubo un intruso que irrumpió el hogar sin que nadie se diera cuenta cómo si todas estuvieran ciegas, para cuándo quizo habría la puerta Leni llego queriendo buscar algo. El chico de un rápido movimiento se corrió de la entrada saltando arriba antes que Leni chocará contra el.

Leni tocó la puerta por "educación", así metiendo su cabeza al lado de la puerta.

—Oye Lin… oh qué buen sentido de la moda

—Gracias Leni, pero ¿Que buscas?

—Oh cierto, querría preguntarte acerca del vestido que tengo hecho para Lisa en la presentación de ciencias en unos días

—Bien, total ya terminé de leer el cómic, espera me cambio y voy en seguida

—Que buen hermano eres —la rubia salió de la pieza para dirigirse a su habitación.

El chico suspiro y sudaban de la tensión, para su gota cenar en el suelo siendo captada por el albino en instantes, a lo que el de un ramo de flores de su cierto saco una rosa, y la tiró en la entrada, el chico por el olor que emanaba la rosa cayó por falta de aire, se levantó para correr al bañó y de ahí vomitar en el escusado.

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba Lori parada al lado de la ducha con una ceja alzada, de ahí se dio cuenta que desactivo su camuflaje de invisibilidad.

Lincoln estaba saliendo de su habitación, junto con Lisa, vieron como algo salió disparado del baño, atravesando la pared del lado izquierdo de la puerta, atravesando casa asta la segunda callé, vieron quien lo provocó viendo a Lori con la mirada molestas.

Lincoln y Lisa hacen un gesto de no decir nada, y se marchan al cuarto de Leni para ver qué traía su hermana acerca del nuevo vestido.

[Primaria de Royal Wood]

—Liam no mientas, está ocurriendo algo verdaderamente malo, y no lo puedes omitir —dijo Clyde tocándole los hombros, mientras los demás lo veían en el bañó, para charlar en privado.

—¡Ah!… Dios, chicos lo juro yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Lincoln ni menos el ataque del adolescente lobo —se defendió el enano de cabello naranja.

—Como dice la hermana mayor de Lincoln: Literalmente eres malo para mentir —comento Rusty.

—Si, no puedes escapar de está Lisandro —dijo Chandler.

—Chicos digo la verdad, yo no sé que está pasando, y no tengo nada que ver con lo ocurrido

El teléfono de Chandler suena siendo una canción que decía: "Yay aya yay aya yay", con algo de vergüenza el pelirrojo contestas para después deslizar la pantalla y leer algo para levantar la cabeza.

—Ocurrio un intento de secuestro dentro de la casa de Lincoln, es al parecer otro chico desconocido del sistema —todos se impresionan.

—¿¡Que!?, ¿Cómo… ¿Qué? —dijeron al unísono.

—Otro intentó de secuestro hacia Lincoln, ¿Pero que ocurre con ellos? —dijo Liam.

—Nadie lo sabe, pero ahí que suponer que algo debía de haber hecho Lincoln, es más ¿Porque lo querrían a el? —pregunto Rusty.

—Quizás se deba por su poder de manipular aromas —propuso Clyde.

—Y dime Liam, ¿Explicará que pasa? —hablo por útlimo Chandler.


End file.
